Palutena's Picnic
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena goes on a picnic with Fox McCloud, Pikachu, and Lucina. In the middle of some spooky, snowy forest. At night.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing the Smashers were all wary of when it came to Captain Falcon, it was that on some random night, the F-ZERO racer would take a few Smashers and have them watch a movie with him, of which he has dubbed the event 'Captain Falcon Movie Night'. Knowing how Captain Douglas Jay Falcon was, it was a stupid movie.

"All right, boys and girls! It's time to sit down and shut up 'cause tonight is Captain Falcon movie night!" Captain Falcon proclaimed as he showed his moves to Lady Palutena, R.O.B., and Fire Emblem's Roy.

"Oh goody, I love nights like this!" Palutena exclaimed as she clapped her hands in excitement.

Roy yawned as he placed his right hand on his face. "I don't. What stupid movie are we gonna watch, anyway?"

"Only the best stupid movie..." Captain Falcon stated as he pulled out a DVD, laughing. "Jim Carry as the Grinch meets Wrestling and Sonic!"

"...oh no." R.O.B. stated as he shook his metal head, panicking as he began to head out of The Room, with Roy following as they weren't willing to watch.

Captain Falcon growled as he turned to Palutena, who shrugged as she shook her head.

"Well, I guess we can watch it together!" Palutena stated with a smile on her face.

"No! We gotta have at least four people watching it!" Captain Falcon stated as he dashed after R.O.B. and Roy, exclaiming at the top of his lungs.

Palutena sighed as she folded her arms together, shaking her head. "Well shucks. Now what am I gonna do?"

Palutena's stomach growled loudly as the green haired goddess gasped, glancing at her grumbling belly.

"Ooh, am I feeling hungry!" Palutena exclaimed as she patted her grumbling stomach, a smile appearing on her face. "And I know just what to do!"

* * *

><p>Later, Palutena was heading out of the Smash Mansion, with it being in a forest near Hyrule as she had a couple of picnic baskets in her hands. Pit noticed as he ran after Palutena, calling out to her.<p>

"Wait! Lady Palutena!" Pit stated as he grabbed Palutena's right arm, his eyes filling up with tears. "One, it's scary out here by yourself at night! And two... you're going out without me!?"

Palutena murmured as she patted Pit on the head. "Well, you didn't bother to ask while I was in the equipment room, and I was hungry." She explained as she snapped her fingers. "Besides, I already got some accomplices."

"Sorry Pit." Fox McCloud stated as he patted Pit on the back, shrugging as he walked past the white winged angel.

"She kind of asked us to come with her." Pikachu added as he followed Fox, glancing at Pit.

Pit whimpered as his wings dropped, noticing that Lucina was going as well. "Y-you too, Lucy?"

Lucina shrugged as she blinked. "I love hanging around with Palutena. Plus, I never went on a picnic at night before."

"...neither have I." Pit whispered as he began crying, with Lucina waving goodbye to him as she followed Palutena, Fox, and Pikachu into the dark forest, where they would go to a specific spot to have their nightly picnic.

_Little did they know that there was always something spooky in the forest at night... and it craved whatever lies in the pic-a-nic baskets..._


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Palutena, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, and Lucina were all on their way to the picnic spot as the green haired goddess led the way, with her skipping ahead as Lucina took cautious glances around, feeling a bit nervous. Pikachu and Fox were both relatively calm and collective. The forest was giving Lucina some bad vibes.

"Are we there yet?" Lucina asked as she stuck close to Fox and Pikachu.

"Almost, mah gurl. The picnic spot should be pretty close." Palutena remarked as she rolled her left hand, smiling as she turned her head back forward, with it beginning to snow as it got darker.

"That reminds me..." Pikachu stated as he was texting on his cellphone, "I gotta tell Falco, R.O.B., and Bowser Junior that I'm not gonna make it to the bowling alley tomorrow."

"Wait, you guys go bowling together?" Lucina gawked in disbelief as she blinked, towering over Pikachu.

Pikachu nodded as he placed away his cellphone, having already texted his message to his bowling pals. "Yeah. We do it every weekend."

Lucina placed her hands on her hips as she tilted her head to the right. "And how long have you been doing this?"

Pikachu scratched the back of his right ear with his hand. "Since Brawl came out. That's why Falco, R.O.B., and I know Bowser Jr. a lot more than everyone in the mansion that's not from Mario's world."

Lucina began stuttering as she moved her hands around, generally confused as she couldn't understand. "B-but Link and the Villager are in Mario's world, too..."

"It's best not to think about it." Fox spoke up as he placed his hands on Lucina's shoulders, shaking his head.

"We're almost at the spot!" Palutena stated as she faced the other three Smashers, with all of them walking into smooth snow, with it getting deeper as they headed northward.

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion, a depressed Pit was eating and drinking his sorrows away at Jigglypuff and Ganondorf's donut shop, with Mario and Luigi serving Star Beans coffee as Dr. Mario was present, trying his best to comfort the distraught white winged angel.<p>

"Why are you so depressed, mah boi?" Dr. Mario remarked as he was a bit surprised to see Pit sad.

Pit sniffled as he munched on the vanilla powdered donut he was eating, his eyes filled with tears as he faced the human Italian doctor. "L-Lady Palutena d-didn't invite me with her for her p-p-picnic..." He began crying again as he closed his eyes, drinking up the coffee he got from the Star Beans cafe right next to the doughnut display.


End file.
